Half-light ou Aimer autant que moi
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ses jouets, ils sont mieux que les tiens. Mais si tu devais choisir entra aimer et détester, tu dirais que tu l'aimes.


Ceci est un UA, mais Envy est tout de même une sorte d'androgyne et je pars du principe qu'il peut porter un enfant, et est autant homme que femme. Je choisis de parler d'Envy au masculin, mais si nous étions en Russe, par exemple, j'utiliserais le neutre.

L'Anglais, c'est bien quand on n'a pas d'idée de titre.

Bonne lecture !

Half-light ou Aimer autant que moi

 _Edward, 5 ans, Envy, 6 ans._

Le blond, ses jeux, ils sont plus cools que les tiens et ça, ça n'est pas une chose que tu puisses accepter. D'abord, il ne devrait pas avoir le droit à ces jeux : il est minuscule. Ça ne se fait pas. Oh, tu ne nourris pas de haine pour cet être infime, non, si tu devais choisir, tu dirais même que tu l'aimes bien – peut-être parce que c'est le seul qui veuille bien te parler, hein – mais tu es en colère. C'est insupportable.

 _Edward, 8 ans, Envy, 9 ans._

« C'était moi.

—Pardon ? »

Lentement, avec ta souplesse de félin, tu grimpes sur la carcasse sale de voiture que tu aimes appeler _ta caisse_ – la dernière chose qui t'appartient, ici – et tu profites de la faiblesse du blond pour lui avouer quelque chose. Il a les yeux un peu rouges, il est triste et tu es content : il vient de perdre sa mère, il avait déjà pas de père, et ça, ça veut dire que tu es un peu son référentiel plus âgé le plus important, pas vrai ? Parce que déjà, t'es cool, et en plus tu pourrais tout à fait être un père et une mère en même temps.

« Qui ai cassé ton camion de pompier. Tes livres d'images. Et puis le reste, aussi.

—Quoi ?

—Je suis sûr qu'il y a prescription. »

Il te regarde, cherche dans sa mémoire ce que veut dire ce mot – toi-même tu ne sais pas exactement, mais qu'importe, c'est ce que ta vieille dit toujours à ton vieux « Mais tu l'as porté, ce gosse —C'était il y a huit ans ! C'est bon, il y a prescription ! » – mais tu sais bien qu'il ne va pas t'en vouloir, de même qu'il ne t'en veut pas vraiment quand tu le traites de minus. Il serait tout seul, sans toi, surtout maintenant qu'il a plus de mère.

Toi, tu veux pas te rappeler que toi aussi, t'es tout seul sans lui parce que bon ta mère, ç'a jamais vraiment été un modèle de famille, mais bon.

T'es sur _ta caisse_ , à tes pieds, Edward a l'air encore plus minuscule que d'habitude, il a les sourcils froncés, tu sais ce que ça veut dire : il note _prescription_ dans sa tête, et quand il sera chez lui, il ira directement fouiller le dictionnaire.

Tu voudrais que tout reste comme ça, maintenant. Les cris d'Al résonnent dans la décharge. Tu grognes.

 _Edward, 12 ans, Envy, 13 ans._

« Tu as fait quoi ?

—Oh, ça va, ça a juste duré une semaine.

—Envy, tu sais bien que c'est très mal, de mentir !

—Et toi ? Tu ne passes peut-être pas ton temps à mentir à Rockbell en travaillant en cachette ?

—Ça n'a rien à voir !

—Si !

—Moi, ça fait de mal à personne !

—Al n'a pas souffert. De toute façon, il n'avait personne avec qui jouer.

—Tu as fait en sorte qu'il n'ait plus ni récré ni pause déjeuner en lui faisant porter le chapeau pour tes bêtises. »

Tu lèves les yeux au ciel. Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre encore pour le dire, cela, parce qu'Edward est toujours surprotecteur avec son frère. Tu vas pour t'expliquer – tu trouveras forcément comment te racheter sans piétiner ton orgueil – mais cet imbécile d'Alphonse arrive en courant. Rageant.

Mais il te vient une idée. Et celle-là, tu ne la livreras jamais au blond.

 _Edward, 14 ans, Envy, 15 ans._

Parfois, il faudrait qu'il y ait quelqu'un, une voix, un truc, qui te dise à l'oreille _« C'est pas une bonne idée, non, ne fais pas ça. »_. Tu t'en rends compte aujourd'hui, bien entendu de manière peu agréable.

« Comment ça, partir ?

—Cinq kilomètres. Il y a cinq foutus kilomètres pour aller au lycée le plus proche. J'aurais été tout seul, je m'en serais fiche, mais bon sang de bois, Al peut pas. Ça lui prendrait des heures. Déjà, les deux kilomètres jusqu'au collège … »

Tu as vraiment été con, hein. Tu aurais dû penser à ça, maintenant, tu as _peur_.

« Même pour moi, c'est éreintant. »

Il a l'air de se sentir coupable de dire ça, et t'es pas forcément fan de ça, de voir quand il va pas bien. Non, tu compatis pas vraiment, mais bon. Quitte à ce qu'il se sente mal, tu aurais préféré que ce soit pour toi.

« J'ai quelques économies, et je quand j'irai à l'université, je pourrai demander une bourse. Je vais à la capitale passer les concours en mars. Et quels que soient les résultats, on ira vivre en ville. »

Il a l'air décidé, plus que jamais. Ça te met en rogne, vraiment, de le voir si impliqué pour son frère. Quand tu sais qu'en plus c'est de ta faute, c'est pire que cruel.

« J'ai trouvé un lycée pour lui là-bas, qui donne une bonne formation en physique et en mécanique, avec de très bons aménagements pour les fauteuils roulants. »

 _Edward, 16 ans, Envy, 17 ans._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

—Content de me voir, on dirait. »

Ça fait longtemps que t'es pas venu en ville et tu l'as pas vu, lui, depuis quoi ? Un an, facilement. Ça t'arracherait la gueule de même simplement songer qu'il t'a manqué, mais tu peux bien admettre, tout au fond de toi que ça fait du bien de le voir. Ça a pas l'air tout à fait réciproque, tu te demandes ce qu'il a. Tu comprends vite quand t'entends une voix que tu connais pas vraiment, une voix de donzelle en plus. La dite donzelle apparaît, et en fait son visage t'es familier.

La môme dont les parents sont crevés à la guerre, c'est ça !

« Envy ? Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ! »

Merde alors, elle se rappelle ton nom. C'est quoi le sien, déjà ? Mais si, bien sûr, c'est un prénom à chier, dans le même genre que celui de la cruchasse, dans Peter Pan … Oh et puis merde.

« C'est vrai, tiens. Tu vis ici ?

—Non, je suis en apprentissage à Rushvalley. Je suis juste passée voir si tout allait bien pour le fauteuil d'Al et la prothèse d'Ed. »

Cette fille est quand même vachement proche d'Edward, tu te dis. Tu voudrais te débarrasser d'elle, vraiment, mais bon, tu t'es déjà foiré avec la frère, si avec elle aussi tu fais une connerie ça va mal finir. Mais si tu la pousses au suicide, en soi, tout se passera bien, non ?

 _Edward, 19 ans, Envy, 20 ans._

« Envy ?

—Hm.

—Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, si tu ramènes ça sur le tapis pour m'emmerder, si tu mentionnes ça en public et même en privé, tu es mort, compris ? »

Tu fronces le nez, parce que c'est pas normal que ce minus te menace, vraiment, mais il fond en larmes, là, juste là, genre, dans tes bras et foutre, tu te fiches bien des menaces, au final. Sur la table, tu vois une lettre à son attention, signée de la main de Winry – c'est bon, maintenant, tu sais son nom – et tu te dis que passer trois ans là-dessus, ça valait le coup. Tu passes tes bras autour de lui.

« Edward ? »

Il essaie de relever la tête, mais ton menton l'en empêche. Tu ne l'appelles jamais par son prénom. En fait, personne ne l'appelle jamais par son prénom.

« Si tu racontes blablabla, tout comme toi, compris ? »

Il étouffe un rire contre ta poitrine, toi, tu vois pas vraiment ce qui est comique, m'enfin bon, le sens de l'humour a toujours été un mystère pour toi. Tu laisses passer. L'occasion que tu as toujours attendue, elle est là.

« Minus ? »

Tu décales un peu le menton, pour le laisser se relever, il s'apprête à te crier dessus, tu l'embrasses. C'est quitte ou double.

…

Coup de chance ! Double six, rejouez. Il te répond.

 _Edward, 22 ans, Envy, 23 ans._

Tu devrais être heureux. Tu as tout fait pour en arriver là où tu es, tu l'as éloigné de son frère, tu as envoyé au loin la concurrence, il n'a plus que toi, tu es tout ce qu'il aura jamais. Tu es tout à la fois, son père, sa mère, son frère, son amoureuse, son amant, mais encore, encore. Encore tu voudrais l'attacher, ici, chez vous pour que plus jamais il ne voie personne d'autre.

Il le sent, que tu es jaloux. Il le sait. Il t'a hurlé dessus, plusieurs fois, il a dit « je me barre », il est resté, tu as confiance en ça, mais pas trop non plus parce qu'on sait jamais.

Depuis trois ans que vous êtes ensemble il n'a jamais vraiment eu de relations, amicales ou quoi que ce soit. Ses camarades de recherches obtiennent par miracle des bourses d'études à l'étranger, ses collègues sont mutés ou partent en dépression, comme un dépeuplement, un exode.

Il est au bord de la crise de nerfs, il a du mal à comprendre. Il doit s'en douter, que c'est toi. Mais il veut pas savoir. Ça t'arrange bien.

 _Edward, 29 ans, Envy, 30 ans._

C'est presque un équilibre, ce que vous avez trouvé tous les deux. C'est pas exactement paisible, il y a toujours cet entre-deux, cette demi-lumière qui fait qu'il ne voit qu'une partie de toi. Vous vous voilez la face, mais vous êtes plutôt bien comme ça, au final.

« Envy, Envy. »

Tu aimes bien, par exemple, quand il appelle deux fois ton nom. Il a le visage doux et sérieux. Bientôt, il vieillira.

« Je veux un enfant. De toi. »

Les deux derniers mots te font frissonner. De toi, de toi et seulement toi. Tu l'embrasses. Tu seras tout pour lui, la mère et le père de ses enfants s'il le faut.

 _Edward, 30 ans, Envy, 31 ans._

« C'est dans mon ventre.

—Pardon ? »

Il relève à peine le nez de son journal, parce que tu as dit ça sur le ton de la conversation. Il n'a pas encore compris, mais toi tu es fier, parce que tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ton ventre ce que toi et toi seul tu abrites.

« Notre enfant. »

Il crache son café, te regarde, fonce sur toi, et puis il hésite à te toucher, prend mille précautions. Tu as l'impression de revivre votre première fois.

.

Tu fumes une cigarette, en cachette. Tu en as marre. Il ne fait que de parler d'elle, ou de lui, ou peu importe. Ton corps a gagné en sacré, c'est vrai, mais ça n'est pas pour toi, ça n'est pas toi qu'il regarde quand il pose la main sur ton ventre.

.

Tu es allongé sur votre lit. Tu as mal. C'est horrible, vraiment. Ça sent le fer, tu as beaucoup pleuré jusque là mais à présent plus rien ne semble vouloir sortir. Tu te sens vide. Edward te tient la main, fort. Lui pleure encore. Il te regarde dans les yeux, tu soutiens son regard. Il sanglote.

« Il faut que tu me dises, Envy, s'il-te-plaît. Pas d'obscurité cette fois. »

Tu comprends. Tu as peut-être encore fait une connerie, c'est peut-être même pire que d'avoir fiche Al dans un fauteuil – parce que ça, au final, ça a marché.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu viens de … faire une fausse couche ou …

—Non, Edward. »

Il ouvre des yeux immense et l'or ressemble aux feuilles écrasées sur le bitume en automne. Il a très bien compris, mais il faut que tu le dises, cette fois, que le fin fond de ta jalousie éclate au grand jour.

« J'ai avorté … »

… _parce que tu l'aurais aimé autant que moi._

.

.

.

Et voici … Envy est la jalousie incarnée. Ça veut dire pas d'exception, pas de répit. Vivre dans la jalousie, c'est pas possible. Ça ronge.

Enfin, c'était assez dur à écrire, mais je suis contente, je crois. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, alors.


End file.
